ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 2 (Young Plumbers)/Info
This is the information page for Pilot, Part 2. Tagline The 6 Magisters find themselves trapped in their own academy by a network of evil plants. They find Dark Viper, who only re-traps them in the plants and sets a timer that will detonate explosives in one hour. She leaves, but not before telling the Magisters that the break out wasn't a diversion and that there is a mole among them. Can they find out who the mole is a disable the explosives in time? Meanwhile, Chemestris breaks out all the prisoners in Incarcecon after revealing she disquised herself as Magister Baren; Blitz and Lucifer head to Ranova to set up a base. Synopsis Relgo frees the trapped Magisters from their network of plants. They head to the bunker, and on their way their they encounter Viper. She tells them that she will kill of the Magisters except for the spy among other things. She re-traps them in plants and sets a bomb to explode in one hour before heading off. Blitz and Lucifer make the final preparations to go to Ranova. Relgo eventually frees the Magisters again as they start searching for the bomb. Viper keeps blocking their path, so eventually the Magisters split up. One team is Hornbok, Lotin, and Relgo and the other is Dillius, Slick, and Kruto. Hornbok's team heads to the office while Dillius' team head in the opposite direction. Lucifer and Blitz arrive on Ranova. Lucifer warns Blitz that it will be a punch free mission. Viper eventually chases down Dillius and his team and defeats Slick and Kruto, but Dillius gets away and eventually meet up the other team at the office. Lucifer and Blitz head to the palace on the planet and give the dictator a chunk of a valuable crystal in exchange for the right to conduct tests on the planet. All the Magisters soon regroup and defeat Viper as Hornbok begins working on disabling the bomb. Back on Ranova, Lucifer and Blitz head to the facility, but the dictator follows them there when he realizes the crystal is worth nothing. After a fight scene, they let the dictator and his men escape. After the bomb is disabled, Lotin reveals to the other Magisters that he is the spy and precedes to trap them in mid air. After a brief discussion, Paradox arrives and reveals Lotin's back story; however, he interferes again and helps the Magisters capture both Viper and Lotin. Later, Lotin escapes and puts the Magisters back under his control. Right afterwards, they find out from Lotin that Dillius is dead. Lucifer and Blitz head back to the palace where Lucifer personally kills the dictator. The Magisters attend Dillius' funeral. Afterwards, Lotin tells the Magisters that he has changed his mind, and now wants to bring a team of new recruits to the Academy. Ben Tennyson gave the end of month speech to the Academy. He talks to the other Magisters immediately afterwards, but ends up getting controlled by Lotin, who informs them that they will bring recruits to the Academy, and that they will be from Earth. In an undisclosed location, the Elite debriefs about the events of the past few days. Title A pilot episode is the name usually given to the first episode of a series. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Characters |- | width="45%"|Thom Adcox | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Lucifer |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin |- | width="45%"|Bruce Greenwood | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ranovan Dictator | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Yuri Lowenthal | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben Tennyson | width="5%" style="background:aqua;"| |- | width="45%"|David McCallum | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paradox | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Nolan North | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Slick |- | width="45%"|Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Kruto |- | width="45%"|Marina Sirtis | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Viper |- | width="45%" rowspan=2|Fred Tatasciore | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Dillius |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Blitz |- | width="45%"|Michael T. Weiss | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Relgo Continuity *The Magisters were still trapped in the network of plants as seen in Pilot, Part 1. *Blitz and Lucifer arrive on Ranova after Blitz mentioned that he knew of a planet where they could perform some scientific tests, also in Pilot, Part 1 Trivia *For some reason, Lotin is the one who makes the final decision to bring recruits to the Academy, and yet it is always their fault that his plans don't go the way he wants them to. *'Number 19' **Three of the 10 timestamps have 19. Questions Answered Questions *What was the mission that Lotin was injured on? (Answer) *Why did Lotin agree to bring new recruits to the Plumbers' Academy? (Answer) Quotes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19